Computer networks allow users to exchange programs and data, such as applications and web content. For example, a user may surf the Internet to find an application that is of interest. However, as the Internet's popularity and size have increased, some users have taken to providing malware via the Internet. Malware includes programs or applications that are designed to perform tasks that are malicious in nature and typically are not made known to a user. While some malware may result in user annoyance (e.g., permitting popup advertising), malware may also include computer viruses that can destroy data, tie-up computing resources, and so on.
Since malware's malicious nature may be hidden, malware may be spread from computer to computer. Users may not even know that the user's computer is infected with malware until the computer shows symptoms, e.g., stops functioning, sends unauthorized emails, and so on. Although a computer may be restored its manufactured configuration to do so may be time consuming and result in data loss. Thus, a user may spend significant amount of time resolving issues once the user's computer is infected with malware.